


Flammable

by Batfink



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Biting, Bleeding, Destruction, Established Relationship, Fight Sex, Fire, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Mild Smut, Post-Betrayal, Punching, Rough Kissing, mick rory doesn't apologise, pre-legends, wrecking up the joint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Leonard wriggled and freed a leg, kicking out at the TV stand.  The TV wobbled and fell, bashing Mick on the legs as it crashed down with a bang and an electrical fizz.  Mick rolled aside as the TV started to burn.





	Flammable

“Well look what crawled out of the woodwork.” Leonard drawled as Mick strolled into the safe house one night after being gone for months. Mick said nothing as he approached where Leonard was watching TV. “Care to explain your departure?”

Mick snorted. “Places to be. What's it to you?”

Leonard stood from the ratty sofa and stepped up into Mick's space. “You took the proceeds of the job I spent weeks planning.”

Mick shrugged. “Not my fault you were too busy with your buddy The Flash to notice what I was doing.”

Leonard's lip curled in annoyance and he hauled back and slugged Mick, cracking him on the jaw. Mick growled and punched him back getting him in the stomach. Leonard staggered backwards a few steps then came at Mick again, Mick deflected and Leonard only managed to punch his shoulder. Mick laughed and pushed Leonard away.

Leonard stumbled over to the counter and Mick followed, pinning him against it from behind, grabbing for Leonard's arms. He caught one, but Leonard managed to keep the other free. Pushing aside his cold gun he grabbed an empty beer bottle and brought his arm up throwing back over his shoulder to smack the bottle on Mick's head.

Mick groaned and staggered backwards allowing Leonard the space to turn and dart to the side before Mick came at him again, blood running down his forehead now. He grabbed for Leonard, but tripped over the edge of the rug and they both crashed to the floor. Mick landing on top of Leonard. Leonard had the breath knocked out of him and as he gasped on the floor Mick shifted, ripping at Leonard's t-shirt until he got it off.

Leonard wriggled and freed a leg, kicking out at the TV stand. The TV wobbled and fell, bashing Mick on the legs as it crashed down with a bang and an electrical fizz. Mick rolled aside as the TV started to burn.

Leonard scrambled to his feet as Mick did likewise. Leonard grabbed for Mick's shirt and pulled, buttons popping and fabric stretching. Mick pulled against his grip and spun out of the shirt. Leonard threw the shirt aside as Mick made for the other side of the room. Leonard followed, but paused when Mick un-holstered his heat gun and put it on the counter beside the cold gun.

As soon as the gun was down, Leonard rushed him, shouldering him into the counter. Mick growled again and pushed back twisting until he was facing Leonard and head butted him. Leonard managed to turn his head just enough to avoid catching it with his nose. He staggered back and Mick pushed forwards, he crowded Leonard up against the wall and pressed his hips up against Leonard's.

Leonard gasped as Mick ground up against him, hands grabbing onto Mick's bare shoulders. Nails digging in. The fire from the TV had spread and now the rug and the coffee table were also on fire. Leonard pushed his hips forward into Mick's and it was Mick's turn to gasp, he grabbed Leonard's thighs and pulled, hooking Leonard's legs up over his hips.

Leonard used the new position to leverage himself away from the wall, pushing against his own shoulders to make Mick step back, as he did so Leonard ducked his head and bit sharply at Mick's bottom lip. Mick groaned and opened his mouth, allowing Leonard to push his tongue inside where it started it's own battle with Mick's tongue.

Mick spun them and staggered over to the sofa, kicking the burning coffee table aside as he did so, he dropped to his knees on the sofa, falling forwards so that Leonard was pinned underneath him.

Leonard broke the kiss with an 'oof' as Mick settled on top of him, forcing him into the cushions underneath. Leonard in turn forced his hands between their bodies, pushing against Mick until he raised up enough to allow Leonard room to unfasten both their jeans.

Leonard pushed and wriggled until he managed to get them both into position, his always cold hands raising goose bumps across Mick's heated skin. Eventually, he managed to get a hand wrapped around both their cocks and he held them firmly as Mick started to rock his hips slightly, dragging his cock against Leonard's.

Leonard raised his other hand and wiped some of the blood from Mick's face before cupping the back of his head and pulling him in for another biting kiss. Mick's hands were occupied holding himself up so that Leonard had room between them.

As Mick increased the speed of his hips, Leonard started to move his own to match Mick's rhythm, tightening his grip. Mick broke their kiss and dragged his lips across Leonard's jaw, pressing his teeth to Leonard's neck all the way down until he reached Leonard's shoulder. There he bit sharply against the joint and Leonard jerked up as he came, Mick licked at the few drops of blood that appeared on Leonard's shoulder from his bite and followed him over the edge before moving his hands to flop down on top of Leonard.

“Think you're gonna need a new safe house, Lenny.” Mick chuckled as he raised his head and finally, properly, noticed that half the room was both trashed and on fire.

Leonard huffed in annoyance and pushed until he rolled Mick onto the floor. He hauled himself off the sofa and padded over to the counter. Scooping up his cold gun, he hit the button to charge up the coils, then turned and blasted the room until all the flames were out.

Mick was stretched out on the floor in front of the sofa now. Ash and ice all around him and Leonard couldn't help his chuckle at the sight of him. Jeans still undone, come and blood smeared all over him, grinning up at Leonard.

“Bathroom's still okay.” Leonard grinned back at him, dropping the cold gun back onto the counter. “So is the bedroom.”

Mick sat up and titled his head. “That an offer Lenny?” He asked.

“Is it ever not?” Leonard replied.

Mick stood and crossed towards Leonard, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him into a kiss, before sliding his hands down onto Leonard's thighs, pulling him up to wrap around him again before carrying him towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a scene from The Losers, where Jeffrey Dean Morgan and Zoe Saldana's characters are fighting as the room burns around them.


End file.
